Tokyo Days, Maui Nights
by Chewed Mint
Summary: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha nad NAraku all work for a real estate agency which InuTaisha owns and they are sent to Maui to seek out timeshares what will happen when they find more than what they bargained for and when the girls come running with open arms?


Authors Notes: Mmhmm so I am at it again this time two years later. Two years of major writing experience gained but a writing partner lost. So I am going for a fresh start with a new name but in honor of my old story it is to stay up but be forever suspended in animation. Well not exactly but you get my point yes? Anyways here is the first chapter to a story I am actually very proud of. Slowly the chapters will get longer and much more exciting just for now they needed to be introduced you see. Read and review my lovelies.

**: : Chewie : :**

* * *

Tokyo Days, Maui Nights

Chewed Mint

* * *

Time: 5:15 am

Date: June Seventh 2007

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Naraku all waited a great distance from each other in the under populated Narita International Airport in Tokyo. InuTaisho had sent his three…err… two best agents and his lazy, good-for-nothing son, Inuyasha, on a trip to Hawaii to search for timeshares to buy for clientele. Inuyasha simply couldn't be alone in the Tsukiyama mansion ALONE.

Now before you jump to conclusions, Inuyasha was in no way a mooching heir who lived off his father's fortune, if fact all of the money he wasted partying in Tokyo was his own well-earned cash. Just it took a hell of a lot to motivate the boy to get out and sell homes. Anyways that brings us to the airport with the three biggest rivals in the entire country of Japan.

Malnourished and cranky Inuyasha attempted sleep for the last fifteen minutes they were allowed until they would be called into first class. Hair silver as the moon draped over his shoulders and eyes. His bags already checked in and his small carry-on being used as an uncomfortable lumpy pillow. Low snores echoed off the silent walls and windows of the building. His inexperience was apparent but he was still young, in his early twenties, what else can you expect right?

Naraku tapped his foot impatiently. Kagura was supposed to meet him there for she was coming along as well being his personal secretary and daughter. Naraku was much older than Inuyasha but aging wasn't even apparent on his face still looking like a young thirty he was going on fifty. "Good genes." He joked but everyone knew he was a hanyou as well. Naraku checked his Rolex watch once more before standing up and pacing back and forth again glancing at the doors every few seconds.

"She'll be here when she gets here." Sesshomaru called out from the farthest corner. The sound of his voice caused Naraku to give a little jump. No one expected Sesshomaru to speak, especially not this early, but there he went proving everyone else wrong again.

"She's late." Naraku growled and sat crossing his arms and gaining a surly look to his features. Sesshomaru said no more and once again bowed his head and waited for the call to come over the PA. Ten minutes of silence passed then a gasping person burst through the glass doors and into the airport.

"Kagura!" Naraku barked and walked briskly to scold her. A small, but quiet fight broke out between the two. Sesshomaru shook his head and groaned inwardly. Inuyasha still asleep.

"Wow, did he even wake-up?"

"What do you think?" Sesshomaru answered the newly arrived Miroku who had a giant armful of breakfast foods. Miroku sighed and walked over to his sleeping friend and proceeded to lay out the food onto the chairs between them. Once the food was lined out Inuyasha's highly trained nose picked up the scent of pancakes and slowly stirred looking around for the origin of the delicious aroma.

"Morning sunshine!" Miroku greeted happily as he bit into a raspberry jelly doughnut. Inuyasha sat up and without saying anything and grabbed a container filled with pancakes and sausage from McDonalds. He dug in silently making low grunting noises in appreciation. Miroku smirked and shook his head continuing his hostile takeover of the doughnut box.

Sesshomaru glanced over and scoffed at his half brother. It was sickening. He sighed deeply and smirked when the announcement for boarding came over the PA. Now they had to either dump all the food they just bought or… of course they did...

Less than a second after the announcement started both boys tore into the rest of the food and began throwing away the boxes and politely began cleaning their muzzles, picking up their bags to get onto the plane. Disgusted, Sesshomaru took up leading the group of five to the gates. Gate L-9, Non-stop Tokyo to Honolulu, Hawaii. Kagura and Naraku had stopped fighting long enough to hear the announcement but now that it was over they had once again began bickering like an old married couple rather than father and daughter. Then again, they never really had the paternal relationship Kagura had hoped for.

* * *

**.::. Seven Hour Flight Later .::.**

* * *

"Inuyasha I told you that you were not allowed to drink on this flight!" Sesshomaru's voice boomed from the Honolulu airport as the hanyou and his half brother exited it cause a scene. Inuyasha was out of his mind drunk off the mini-bar in first class. "Do you know how much those bottles cost apiece?!"

"Buhh dhey werr so liddle!" Inuyasha slurred. He swerved quickly to avoid hitting a metal "NO PARKING" sign in front of him narrowly missing a group of excited young Hawaiian girls who were giggling madly and staring at the spectacle. Miroku sighed and grabbed a hold of his best friend's shoulders and steered him to a cab.

"Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kagura," Miroku emphasizing her name with a lecherous grin, "we'll meet you all at the hotel. I think this one could use some rest. I will leave a note for you at the front desk once you arrive." With that he roughly pushed Inuyasha into the back seat of the car and they drove off to the hotel they were to stay at for a night until continuing on their journey to Maui the next morning. Poor Inuyasha's head was bound to ache for days.


End file.
